Brooklyn Magic
by LucklessObserver
Summary: well this is a story about what if a new student from brooklyn new york came,did i mention she is ghetto as hell?...no? oh well i just did.   no crack but damn close to it   Warning cursing
1. Chapter 1

Keisha acoa coa skinned girl with long black wavy hair ,a cute button nose and wide exotic eyes , Danced in the middle of the compartment , her black Mphone, the magical equivalent to an iphone playing loud rap music .She moved her hips, dancing a dance that obviously went with the song , and sung the words she she knew by heart .

" You're a jerk… I know. "

"Jerk "

" jerk"

" jerk"

She then hopped up on a seat ,doing a dance that looked as if she was walking backwards. This is the scene that a slightly depressed harry potter walked in on.

Harry sighed slightly before looking for a compartment, he wasn't really looking forward to seeing ron or Hermione at the moment. So he was off looking for a new place to sit. What he wasn't expecting was to see a pretty brown skinned girl dressed in muggle American clothing up on the seat of the compartment dancing.

Harrys eyes widened his glasses slightly dipping down his nose." Sorry! I'll go now"He said quickly before turning to leave only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

Keisha turned at the sound of a voice, before hopping off the seat and latching onto the the males arm,she hadn't really gotten to know anyone yet so ,she thought this was her chance to make a new homie. "yo,wait!...do you wanna sit here?"

She said in a soft Bronx accented voice.

Harry turned back ,feeling slightly hesitant ."um… I don't want bother" He said pushing a hand though his naturally untamable hair.

Ke ke just shook her head pulling him into the compartment and closing the door. She then picked up her still playing phone and turned it off.

"yow hats good!,im Keisha but call me keke,"She said happily,before leaning beward giving him a kiss on the cheek "and you would be?"

Harry was caught slightly off guard ny the slang in the accent, but the kiss was what really made him was also slightly baffled that she didn't know who he was. "Harry…..potter"He said his last name waiting for some sort of shriek or a look to his scar, but what he got was more surprising.

Keishas eyes widened and she pulled the other in for another hug."Oh shit! You got rid of that evil nigga right?...well I was just born,but my mom told me that he was a real dick."She said before flopping back down in one of the seats.

"im not about to go all groupie bitch on you I just want to say thank you,and that im sorry for your parents"She said with a nod before patting the seat next to her.

Harry only nodded slightly surprised before sitting down."um your welcome, he said a slight blush still visible on his cheeks.

Keisha only nodded before smilling,"oh do you know how to do the jerk?"She said before playing the song and standing.

Harry shook his head, earning a happy squeal and a hand pulling him out of his seat.

"then let me teach you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Keisha continued listening to her music as harry and her walked into the great hall.

"~Kiss me through the phone~"

Keisha had her eyes closed as she swayed her hips to the music, trsusting harry to lead her to where she needed to be. The occupants of he great hall watched in stunned silence as the the  
small female continued to dance and sing oblivious to her audience.

Harry who stood beside her in red face embarrassment gently nudged her arm, causing her to open her eyes."  
She glance around the hall, her eyes wide at the number of people  
watching her." oh shit "She said aloud before pulling her head phones off.

"u…um what's good everybody "She said with a small nervous smile "so im Keisha and I gots to say, this building is the  
shit, like I mean yall must be rollin in mad doe to be able to pay for all Bronx school magic is shit compared to here." She rambled out, something that happened when she would get nervous.

The silence was broken by a scoff coming from the slytherin table. "oh bloody hell seems like the standards get lower every year, first fat bottum over in Gryffindor, now her." Draco Malfoy said with a nasty smirk as the great hall burst into laughter.

Keisha raised a eye brow her hand coming to rest up on her hip and a burning  
glare sparking in her eyes. Just as harry was about to come to her defense  
.his eyes emerald eyes hard at his new friend being made fun of,he was beaten  
to the punch by said new friend.

"all of you shut the fuck up!"She yelled out ,causing the great hall to  
silence and look at her with shock. she then made her way over to the blond  
who had made the comment, till she was across the table right in front of him.

Draco looked at the female bordly, this only caused the temper Keisha was known for back in the Bronx to rise.

"I don't know who the fuck you are , you bleached blond looking rat, but hear  
this .I will fuck your shrimpy ass up . You want some of this pop the fuck off. And im pretty sure you smart mouth little bitch that im a better witch than your little  
pompous self would ever hope to be. "She screamed out, her Bronx accent deepening the madder she got.

Draco stared at the small female speechless , his gray eyes wide in surprise,  
that matched most of the great halls other occupants.

Keisha stood panting, before feeling a hesitant tap on her shoulder, She turned to meet the eyes of a slightly fearful looking harry.

"a..are you okay?"He asked softly.

Keisha smiled slightly, "Yea im good, just had to show that little bitch boy ova there what the fuck was up."She said with a shrug before a wide smile spread over her face. "awe your such a caring little sweety, she said before poking his cheek, Definitely my new Boosky." She laughed out.

The moment was broken by a throat being cleared at the head table ." You  
must be the new transfer from the Bronx school of magic Keisha miralda the. Im albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts  
school of wizardry "He said with a slightly strained smile.

Keisha looked up her eyes her eyes widening and a guilty look crossing her features. "Fucked up…i mean bad, way to  
present a good first impression" she said with a shrug before walking up the  
steps to where the headmaster was sitting.

"hello sir, im Keisha nice to meet you sir,and im so sorry for the way I  
behaved, I just have one hell of a temper" She said with slightly lowered eyes.  
Dumbledore's smile turned natural, when he realized the female was rough on the outside, but seemed to have a good soul. "its fine young lady, this school is filled with fiery tempers."

Keisha smiled wide taking a good look at the headmaster. "whoa baby, you got some sexy ass hair dumbles ."She said with a whistle before reaching out a feeling it.

Dumbledore was slightly taken back by the nickname, but quickly decided he liked it. "Thank you my child, I like to look my best he said with a twinkle in his eyes and a light chuckle.

"you defiantly must let me give you some corn rolls…..free of charge of course."She said happily.

Dumbledore smile slightly , "I may take you up on that offer my dear.


End file.
